


Weaver of History

by DeadMagpie



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajorans, Cardassians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMagpie/pseuds/DeadMagpie
Summary: In Earth year 2400, a young human female academic travels to Bajor to conduct research in her field for comparative xenology; however, she soon finds herself at the center of a mystery, and her life is forever changed.





	Weaver of History

**Chapter 1**

Shannon Weaver stared at herself in the restroom mirror. Hands shaking, she tried to readjust her hair, but, as usual, her unruly red locks refused to cooperate and she hoped that her appearance would not give her inner turmoil away to the faculty hiring committee. After several grueling interviews, today was her day to present her body of work to the senior faculty of the Department of Comparative Xenolgy at the University, and she was painfully aware that her future career in academia depended on her success.

“You can do this”, she whispered to her mirror image. “You’ve got this. You deserve this. You …” Shannon looked down and sighed. “Who am I kidding? Vara will beat me, as usual.”

At 24 years old, they are both the same age, but Vara Vardak had already out-published, out-networked and generally out-shone Shannon in every aspect of her career. Vara was one of the first Cardassian scholars to obtain a degree at a university on Earth. After the Dominion war left many of Cardassia’s universities in ruins, and their educational system in a state of turmoil, the Federation generously offered to assist by providing research placements to the brightest survivors of that fallen world, in the hope of initiating greater cultural exchange with the traditionally xenophobic Cardassian people.

Vara and Shannon were both brilliant young scholars in the field of Xenolgy. Both were equally gifted in the challenging art of comparing vastly different alien cultures, and applying theory and methodology to examine and explain similarities; however, while both women shared the same intellectual gifts, they were entirely dissimilar people. While Vara was self-confident and, as some would say, a stereotypically arrogant Cardassian, Shannon had been plagued by anxiety and self-doubt her entire life. And, much to Shannon’s dismay, even Vara’s outward appearance seemed to effortlessly exude self-confidence, dignity, and poise.

“And her hair is always perfect” Shannon sadly mused as she patted her hair down one last time before heading to her presentation.

“Dr. Weaver, the committee is ready for you now” said the departmental secretary as she led Shannon to the seminar room.

Shannon took a deep breath as she looked about the room. The Chair of the committee, Professor Pheelox, was an elderly Denobulan, who had an uncanny gift for appearing tremendously interested in any topic presented to him. Shannon felt reassured when she was met by his smiling face, and the patient faces of the other senior faculty members who made up the committee; however, she felt slightly unnerved when she spotted Vara Vardak sitting at the front of the small audience of her peers who had gathered to hear her talk. As usual, Vara’s expression betrayed very little of what she was actually thinking as her eyes coolly followed Shannon as she stepped to the podium.

Shannon’s face reddened and she was suddenly aware of the sheen of nervous sweat that was accumulating on her forehead. Taking a sip of water, she began.

^^^

“Your comparison of Bajoran religion to the Oralian Way was really … quite interesting,” drawled Vara. “It’s always a rare treat to hear how aliens interpret the cultures of planets they know nothing about. Tell me, Shannon, have you ever visited Bajor? Whatever made you interested in this topic? More wine?”

Shannon looked at the quickly disappearing liquid in her glass and silently cursed herself for allowing Vara to corner her at the post-presentation cocktail party. It was bad enough that it was expected that the candidates would take this opportunity to chat with one another and the hiring committee, but for Shannon, it was even worse that Vara seemed to relish this networking opportunity as much as she seemed to enjoy publically belittling her competition in her polite, though condescending, way.

“I, um …” Shannon stuttered an answer, while Vara looked at her with bemused patience. “I thought that, since not many people in the Federation know about these religions, that, um, I mean …”

“May I have your attention, everyone?” announced Professor Pheelox as he clinked his wine glass. Shannon was relieved that he chose this particular moment to break the various conversations that were taking place around the room. She also noted that Vara had already left her side and had walked closer to the front of the gathering.

“After careful deliberations, the hiring committee is pleased to announce that Dr. Vara Vardak has been chosen as our new faculty member. Dr. Vardak, please, please,” Professor Pheelox waved his hand, motioning Vara to the podium, where he put his hand on her shoulder. “Welcome, welcome to the Department of Comparative Xenology!”

“Thank you, Professor Pheelox.” Vara looked as confident and calm as ever and cheerfully added, “And I think we should also congratulate all of the applicants on their wonderful efforts. I look forward to working closely with all of you in the years to come.”

Shannon felt weak, her legs like rubber, and she leaned against the wall for support. She hadn’t really expected to be hired, but she also didn’t expect to react in such a physical way. The rest of Vara’s speech sounded strangely muffled to Shannon as she slid along the wall towards the exit. Once she was in the hallway and away from prying eyes, she slowly lowered herself to the floor, and she felt her heart race. She was having an anxiety attack – the worst she had experienced for quite some time. She was focusing on her breathing when she noticed the robed figure of a Bajoran Vedek standing before her.  

“My child, I’m sorry that you were not successful.” The Vedek was a short, thin Bajoran male of indeterminate age, with a melodic voice, and deeply intense green eyes that were surrounded by dark shadows. He held out his hand and offered it to Shannon, who was slightly bewildered by his sudden appearance, and embarrassed by her emotional display.

“Don’t worry,” said the Vedek, as though he had read her mind. “I only wish to provide comfort, and to tell you that, while the faculty of this department may not have been impressed by your work, I most certainly am, as are many others of my kind, and we have a proposition for you.”

“Do … do I know you?” Shannon managed to croak, although she wasn’t sure if she would be able to speak in her current state of mind. She stared at the Vedek’s outstretched hand.

“Oh, how rude of me. Please forgive my forwardness.” The Vedek lowered himself to one knee, his eyes now at equal height to Shannon’s. “I am Vedek Sa Keeban. I am very pleased to finally meet you, Dr. Weaver.”

Shannon hesitantly took Vedek Sa’s hand and the two rose to a standing position together. The Vedek stared into Shannon’s eyes with penetrating benevolence, and Shannon continued to feel uneasy. “How do you know me, or of me?”

“Oh,” the Vedek responded, appearing surprised by her question. “Your work is quite well-known to members of my order. Your writing is truly inspired … and inspiring.”

Shannon blushed. No one had ever complemented her in work in such a way. Most of the time, she wondered if anyone outside of her small circle of peers had any interest in her theories. After a pause, she managed to respond with a broken sounding “thank … you”, that sounded more like a question than a reply.

The two walked down the hallway without uttering another word until they reached the building’s front entrance, by which time Shannon realized that she was extremely tired after the day’s events, and that she felt increasingly puzzled by the Vedek’s lingering presence. In an effort to break away from her new acquaintance, Shannon politely thanked the Vedek for his interest in her work and stated that she needed to be on her way.

“Of course,” the Vedek bowed his head apologetically, “But, before we part ways, I would like to present my proposition. As I said, the members of my order are truly fascinated with your work. We are a small group of Vedeks and civilians who live in a small village on Bajor. We are honoured to offer you a research opportunity.”

Shannon wondered how best to respond. While she was growing annoyed at the Vedek’s persistence, she was intrigued by his offer.

“My order is prepared to offer a modest stipend, as well as room and board at our historic library. You see, the library is one of the few that survived the Cardassian occupation intact. Moreover, we managed to successfully maintain a small section of scrolls referencing the Oralian Way.”

This peaked Shannon’s interest. As was common knowledge at this time, most Cardassian writing connected to the Oralian Way had been purged prior to the Dominion war. If this Vedek and his order had truly maintained at least some of these works, she would be a fool to turn down an offer to peruse them – for surely no alien would normally be given such an opportunity.  

“We only ask that you do something for us in return,” the Vedek added. “We have several relics and scrolls that we would very much like someone with your keen insight to investigate. Think of it as a fair exchange. Are you interested?”

“I … I am, but I need to think about this.” Shannon responded. “How soon do you need an answer?”

“I will be on campus for another two weeks.” Vedek Sa pulled an envelope out of the deep pockets of his robes. “This envelope contains my contact information, as well as a gift – a small token of our appreciation for your work.”

Shannon took the envelope as Vedek Sa bowed and walked away. The envelope contained a handwritten card, which was quite unusual in this day and age, as well as what appeared to be a necklace with a small wooden figurine, perhaps of religious significance, attached. Shannon held out the necklace and, after a brief examination, placed it around her neck.

“I have some decision making to do,” she thought as she looked at the figurine. Somehow, on a subconscious level, she felt calmer and more confident than usual, as she placed her hand on the figurine. “I may just decide to do this.”


End file.
